


长夜

by Nicasio



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicasio/pseuds/Nicasio
Summary: 一次蓝凯的弑师计划和劫犯下的一次错误。





	长夜

**Author's Note:**

> * 小破车，其实是以前的骰输，修改了一下决定发出来  
* 很久以前在鲨鱼太太的群里发过一次  
* 我尝试把它改成he，但是对不起…还是be了  
* 希望没有太ooc  
* 老规矩如有不适立即跳车  


劫没有意料到。他知道凯隐或有一日会和他刀剑相向，但是却未曾料到他真能驯服那只暗裔——面前黑发的青年还带着凯隐的气息，但是已然完完全全换了副模样：更加成熟，更加挺拔，也更加危险和致命。仿佛一把新锻的刀在水中淬火而出，带着被高温蒸出的水汽，上面的血槽虽还未经精细雕琢，但也显示着它是一柄完全的凶器。

阴影在半秒不到的时间内便已经释放，在长镰袭来的一刻，拳刃的刀锋斜切袭他喉管，凯隐虽立刻扭转步伐向左侧偏转，但还是让利刃消去一截发尾——但那已经不是头发了，就仿佛削断了影子一般，全无实质可言。他的能力已经脱离了他自己的控制——劫在心底发出了一声长叹。偷袭扑空之后凯隐立马回身，刀锋回旋与拳刃相碰，铮铮声响在不大的石室间盘旋。

凯隐的打法让他的体力消耗比劫快的多，劫显然察觉到了这一点，自然并无和他硬碰硬的意思。半刻钟时间足够让他这个莽撞的弟子疲惫，劫却仍然不动声色地腾挪，直到他瞅准凯隐腰腹处的一寸破绽。劫振臂将拳刃从他肩侧划过，凯隐本想去挡，全没料到劫只是虚晃一枪，即刻腰上便结结实实吃了劫一脚。铁甲磕上血肉之躯，凯隐吃痛之下镰刀一松，劫前踏半步，跟一膝盖顶在凯隐上腹。

拍了拍手上的尘，劫以鞋尖将侧躺在地上的凯隐翻了过来："这么多时日不见，也不见你真有何长进。"他蹲下身，俯视着凯隐全无血色的脸，没有瞳仁的双眼看不出他是否有在看着劫，心里尚泛起些许惋惜："你知道影流的规矩，动了弑师的念头便是死路一条，即便是你。你还有什么想说。"

凯隐摇了摇头。失败即是死亡，或许他早已料到这样的结局。但是既然事已至此，一些话带下黄泉也没有必要，他犹豫一会儿缓缓开口道："如果您不只是我的师父，或许事情不至于走到今天。"

他看着这个躺在地上的青年，看着血从他的唇角缓缓滑落，看着他无色的眼瞳反射室内跃动的烛火。他听到自己说，"你想要的是什么。"

"恋人。"凯隐耸了耸肩，语调冰冷地像是这事情与他毫无关联，"曾经的时候，怀抱着的低微的爱恋——我已经记不清楚了。"拉亚斯特虽然已经死去，但是凯隐的血中染上暗裔的冰冷，已经是无法倒流的事情。

他必须杀了凯隐，以一儆百，那些规矩是他统领影流帮众的基础，好让那些有野心的弟子早点断了某些念头。但凯隐毕竟是他的亲传弟子，如若这是他最后的欲念，便由他一次也无妨。

"若是如此，你为什么不说。"

"然后被您赶出影流？那个时候的我还没有能力与您相敌，我不能冒这个险。"

"你现在也没有。"

"那看来是如此。"他说着挑起一抹并不明显的笑意。

劫揽起凯隐的腰际，曾几何时干净的躯体如今攀爬着墨蓝的刺青。他将他带回了自己的房间——年少时期的凯隐曾经总是有意无意经过的地方，并让他陷落在干净的白色床褥之间，让他在自己的注视下宽衣解带——由麻绳束成的腰带开始，然后是胯部的盔甲，布质外裤...劫在他的指节勾住短裤往下拽之前抓住了他的手。

人形尚在，只是物是人非。

那手修长且削瘦，劫以自己的十指与他交扣，另一只手则托起凯隐的侧脸，居高临下地施以深吻：不带欲念，而是为了完成任务的亲吻。凯隐则予以回应，以舌尖迎上，探入唇间勾着劫与他缠绵。

或许是禁忌魔法的缘故，影主的手比普通人手掌的温度要低，但抚摸过的地方，凯隐感到的却像是被火焰燎过。布满伤痕的手指点着凯隐的喉结，划过胸膛和精实的腹肌，然后隔着内裤布料剐蹭着凯隐的阳物。年轻人涉世未深，经不住这番挑逗，不一会儿劫便感到身下人湿漉漉渗成一片，再抬头时正对上凯隐，小刺客耳尖面上火烧一般的红。似乎有什么东西在心底复苏，盘踞在拉亚斯特未凉的尸骨下面，喧嚣着旧日逆道的情感。

"劫，你真的要杀了我？"凯隐出声问道，"我想要确认一下。"

"是的，我必须得。"劫将手覆在凯隐腰间，平淡音调里也听不出情绪。

"我知道了。"凯隐咕嚷着，顺从地将双腿分开撑在劫身体两侧，又收拢手指将劫的手扣紧几分，咬着齿间磨出些轻微声响。劫倒没在意他的异样，权当他心有不甘。

劫俯身，在凯隐的锁骨处落下一吻。他不能冒险留下痕迹，尸体上的伤痕不会愈合，于是他只是稍用力地咬了咬那块皮肤，在上面留下一点光亮的水渍。另一只空余的手则沿着凯隐的脊椎一路下滑，感受这年轻的躯体在他的触碰下酥颤，并一路深入到他极少有人寻访的秘境。  
  
润滑的药膏纠在劫的指尖，冰凉而黏腻。循着感觉，他只是随意蹭了蹭便将指节塞入身下人体内。异物感绝谈不上多少舒适，凯隐被激出声温软惊呼，随即又咬了牙忍耐下去，半眯着眼凭由劫在他身上寸寸开垦。鱼水之欢，往日师长，满心仰慕——是哪者让他更加心向，又是哪者将他推至深渊，这问题或许他还无法解释，但总有一天会有答案。如果他还有来日方长的话，如果顺利的话。

凯隐将手塞进枕头底下，颤抖着握紧。

劫并不心急，耐心扩张半晌才将凯隐放开，转手去解自己的衣衫。层叠衣物剥离下朝思暮想的躯体逐渐展现，凯隐伸手似乎想要触碰——但随即又将手缩了回来。

凯隐已死，连带着他过去的心绪情感。如今他只是一柄武器，艾欧尼亚影子里的利刃。

摒弃。叛离。

不得动念。

炽热的阳物抵在身下，劫一边亲吻着凯隐的脖颈，一边缓缓没入火热的身躯。他看着他长大，曾为朝夕，一朝羽翼丰满便将离巢。回头再想，他曾苦于对凯隐的感情渐渐变质，如今也都没有了意义。

情至深处不得回应，暗裔日夜挑衅更是雪上加霜。凯隐双眸朦胧着去寻劫的视线，薄唇溢着细碎软声，双手也无意识地攀着劫的脖颈往自己身上拉。

爱恨之情本就同源，他曾听说影流之主弑师而自立，如今也只能调笑命运弄人，让他也步了这老路。

周身空气仿佛滞如熔化的凝胶，裹挟着凯隐沉浮欲海，连呼吸都逐渐困难起来，他便只得竭力喘息，夹杂着些许破碎的词句。劫虽说尚为自持，但毕竟终日拼杀于战场，身下动作亦渐渐凶狠，开疆拓土之间似乎要将凯隐钉入床铺。

穴内层层软肉如山峦叠起，攀附着火热阳物细密亲吻。一时探上敏感位置，酥麻电流便沿着脊骨攀至全身，凯隐挣扎一番，还是压不住令人羞耻的软糯音调。便干脆放任自己声声唤着师长名号，双手止不住的抓在他后背，于人皮肤上留下道道血痕。

"...唔..."凯隐疲惫地闷声出声，劫柔软的发丝就埋在颈窝，身下则是毫不手软地攻城略地，他不知道有没有出血，但是很疼——胀痛感觉伴着云雨快意，敏感处没碰得几下就已精关失守。得以释放的快感让他的脑回路断了线，再回来已是恍如隔世，劫动作未停，反倒是酥软灼热的肠肉绞的他更加舒适，只让凯隐觉得体内物什似乎又大了几分。模糊之间他将下巴蹭在劫发顶，暗自疑心倘若从衣浦河港重新开始，他是否能有别的道路。

"..劫...我们可以共存..."

"我知道你的野心。.."劫抬起头看着他，血红眸子含着些许说不清道不明的感情，"但是艾欧尼亚不需要统治者。你的野心太盛，这里容不下你。"

影子的刺客终究是见不得光的。飞蛾扑火，心向即死。

"您可知道诺克萨斯的黑暗已经吞噬了多少人。倘若受压迫者不得解放，倘若施暴政者不得推翻，还有多少无辜者要死去。"凯隐在劫动作的间隙叹了口气，暗自期许着还有挽回的余地，"您一定要与我为敌吗，师父。"

劫并未回应，只是箍着凯隐腰间动作更加凶狠些许。凯隐被他顶弄得几乎是要散架，软着声色低声恳求，半晌方才意识到劫终于缴了械。一阵热流就这么释在他体内，缠着劫发丝的手又不自觉收拢了些，用力之下骨节都略有泛白。

"诺克萨斯不得人心，其暴政终将招致其自身毁灭。而艾欧尼亚没有精力再去干涉他国内政。"劫抚摸着凯隐的脸颊，少年人意气风发，自诩天选，只是改朝换代之间，一条少年人命仅仅如池边草芥，一腔热血值不得半碗酒钱。"仅仅你去趟这浑水，未必能有什么作用。加上德玛西亚的施压，就让他们拼个鱼死网破。艾欧尼亚只需坐享其成。"

"您要是像我一样亲身经历过，你就知道那里的人民是如何生不如死。我一个人去救不了多少人，但若是整个影流——"

"闭嘴吧。"劫打断了他的话，退出凯隐的身体。凯隐能感到温暖的液体顺着他的腿根滑落，但耳边的低语却是冷若冰霜，"我教给你那么多战略和大局，你却至此都这样狭隘。闹剧到此为止，你可真让我失望。"  
  
劫草草收拾一下便转身坐在床边，空留凯隐在他背后，半张着嘴欲语还休。劫正低头扣着上衣的扣子，却发现腹部猛然穿出了一柄匕首，鲜红的液体沿着血槽汩汩流淌。

刀柄就握在凯隐的手中。

他本将匕首贴身绑在腿上，又在宽衣时候将这凶器转入枕下。这本就是一场精心设计的局，等待着劫对他放松警惕的一刻，只不过用作遮盖匕首的情感都是真的。凯隐手腕一转，刀锋重伤脏器之下，那些往日的情意便也支离破碎，一同化入窗外暴雨。

劫没有机会再知道这么多了。迅速失血让他的意识冷却的很快，他只是模模糊糊感受到自己被揽入了一个怀抱，然后颈动脉被划破，彻底断绝了他反扑的可能。

子午时分，尚未休息的影流弟子能够听闻，尊师的寝室传出撕心裂肺的哭声，恍若寸断肝肠。

此夜过去便为白昼。只不过寒冬已至，昼夜无温。  
  
  



End file.
